Remember our first kiss? Dean x reader
by Multifandom22
Summary: Dean and the reader always fight but one night, things might change. Very fluffy and cute. My first fan fiction so please leave reviews!


It was a Friday night, and you had just got back from hunting vampires with the Wincheser brothers and Castiel. As none of you were in the mood to go out and celebrate, you made your way back to the motel. On the way, Dean picked another fight with you. This one had to be the dumbest one yet. Dean insisted that you couldn't fight monsters and like to wear dresses too.

"(Y/n), its common logic. Dresses and monsters just don't go together" he said. You noticed he was smirking ever so slightly, as if he wanted you to fight back.

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't see you complaining when I wore that dress to the bar the other night. In fact, I recall you saying I looked good" you fired back, as your (e/c) eyes met his through the rearview mirror. You would never admit it out loud, but when Dean complimented you, your heart fluttered.

Dean went silent at that remark. You saw Cas and Sam exchange small smiles. Sam was the only one who knew about your crush on Dean. He had found out one night when the two of you were doing research and you had drank a little too much. You made him promise not to tell anyone, although you had your suspicions about him telling Castiel about it.

When you arrived at the motel, you stayed in Sam and Deans room for a little longer to hang out and talk. You, Sam and Can were laughing out loud as you recalled some of your past fights with monsters and demons, while Dean sat on a bed sulking.

"Remember that one time (y/n) tricked the vampire into going shopping at the mall with her?" Sam said as he laughed and slapped his knee.

"I remember that, though I felt bad that we killed the vampire before she could look in some stores with (y/n)" Cas joked, and the three of you collapsed on to the couch from laughing too hard.

"Yeah, yeah, it was _soooo_ funny" Dean said glaring at all three of you. He was jealous that you were giving all the attention to Sam and Cas.

You stood up and Deans deep green eyes pierced through your (e/c) ones. "I've had enough of your stupid little comments Dean. What's your problem?" You asked as you took a step towards him.

Dean stood up and stepped closer to you, and you were almost nose to nose. "My problem is that you three are way too loud and I'm trying to sleep!" Dean yelled, but you could tell he was lying.

Sam and Cas were watching your latest fight like a tennis match. Sam had a feeling that he knew how this fight would end.

"Is that so? Because I think you're jealous that we are having a good time while you sit and sulk at the walls!" You said fiercely while your (h/l) (h/c) hair tumbled from behind your ear.

"Shut up!" Dean said, but you could see that behind all the rage, he didn't mean what he was saying. Even so, you weren't going to back down.

"Make me" you said in a deadly calm voice, your fists shaking.

"Fine!" Dean exclaimed and without hesitating he slammed his lips to yours, something he had been wanting to do since you started helping out the Winchester brothers over a year ago. He put his hands through your (h/c) hair and put his body against yours. Your eyes opened wide in surprise but relaxed a moment later. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing back with everything you had.

It could have been a minute, or an hour or even several days. There could have been a hurricane coming and you wouldn't have budged. This kiss was magical and you were looking forward to the next one already.

When you finally pulled away to breathe, you felt your face go hot as you stared into Deans forest green eyes. You were pulled back to reality when you heard Sam and Cas clapping for you guys.

"Well it was about time!" Sam said and ran up to hug you. Cas smiled at you and Dean from where he was sitting.

You were to shocked to say anything. Dean laced his fingers through yours and beamed at you. "You have no idea how long Ive wanted to do that for" he whispered in your ear.

You smiled at that. You had a feeling that this relationship would last . And your feelings were almost never wrong.

10 years later

"Mommy!" Your eldest child, Mary called at you. "Daddy says that Uncle Sam inst coming over today. Is that true?" Her worried eyes loomed up at you, tears threatening to come.

"Daddy is just kidding. Your Uncle wouldn't miss coming here to see you guys." You said, giving the 5 year old a hug. Dean walked into the room grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with his "clever" joke. You glared at him, but he gave you this puppy dog look and you couldn't stay mad at him. He bent over and kissed you on the lips, then he kissed Mary on the forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you call your brother and bring him to the kitchen so we can all eat lunch?" Dean says.

Mary runs off to go get her brother, Dimitri.

Dean collapses next to you on the couch and smiles. His stunning green eyes haven't changed in ten years. You both stopped hunting after you got married, but if anyone ever needed help you would run to their aid. You knew that hunting was a big part of Dean and that you couldn't ask him to give it up entirely. You weren't entirely sure that you wanted to give it up either.

Dean played with your hair and gazed at you lovingly. "(Y/n), do you remember our first kiss?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember you bruising my lips" you say glaring at him playfully.

"Sorry about that. I'll try to be softer" he says and kisses you gently.

"Come on, let's head to the kitchen. We don't want to keep Mary and Dimitri wating" you say. You grab his hand and he laces his fingers through yours. You both smile and start walking to the kitchen.


End file.
